Glass has been mainly used as a material used as an optical material from the related art, and recently, plastic for an optical material has been variously developed and has been widely used as an alternative to the glass. A plastic material such as an acrylic resin, an aliphatic carbonate resin, a polycarbonate resin, and a polythiourethane resin has been mainly used as a lens material such as spectacles from the viewpoint of excellent optical properties, light weight, cracking resistance, and excellent molding properties.
A polythiourethane resin disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 has been proposed as a plastic lens material having an excellent balance in properties of heat resistance, strength, and the like, and a high refractive index. In Patent Documents 1 and 2, aliphatic polyisocyanate is exemplified.
In addition, the plastic material has been used for improving performance, but in a plastic material using fossil resources, the influences on the global environment such as scarcity of resources or carbon dioxide gas emissions have been a concern, and thus, application of biomass resources such as a plant-derived material to development of the material has been considered.
A spectacle lens which is obtained by injection molding using a polycarbonate resin having a constituent unit derived from isosorbide as a main component has been proposed as the plastic lens material obtained by using the plant-derived material (Patent Document 3).
In addition, an optical polyurethane resin composition which is formed of a polyisocyanate component including a modified aliphatic polyisocyanate, and a polyol component has been proposed (Patent Document 4). Furthermore, a compound obtained from the plant-derived material is not disclosed.
In addition, a composition which contains organic polyisocyanate containing an isocyanurate-modified hexamethylene diisocyanate, and a compound having two or more active hydrogen groups has been proposed (Patent Document 5). Furthermore, in Patent Document 5, the compound obtained from the plant-derived material is not disclosed. Furthermore, in examples, polyisocyanate formed only of the modified isocyanurate is used.